Eternal Soldiers: Sailor Moon Chaos
by whereismywig
Summary: To save the world from the Darkness, Holly must take on the role of Sailor Moon and join up with a new generation of Sailor Soldiers to protect what Usagi could not. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Soldiers: Sailor Moon Chaos**

Notes: This story is to be treated as an alternate universe type of deal. I do hope you have fun reading it as I had imagining it.

_Episode 1: Rebirth of the Sailor Soldier_

As she watched one the students of Hawthorne Academy walked into the massive, brick building, Holly Janx lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She felt that familiar burn down her throat when she first started smoking a year ago when she was 16 and reminded herself that she'll quit the following week. Or at least try. Holly turned and started to walk away from the school, brushing the hair from her eyes. Fingering the silver, heart shaped necklace around her neck, she blew smoked out of her mouth and nodded. She then reminded herself to stop ditching school as well. A small laugh escaped from the young girl.

She thought to herself, "I'll really have to try with that one."

The cold, autumn breeze touched her bare face and reminded Holly that winter was soon approaching. She hugged her body and thanked God for the warmth the cigarette provided her body. In just one street, she was finished with it. Her hand headed toward her purse to grab another one, but she soon stopped herself when the image of her baby sister, Allison popped up in her head and the voice of her parents asking her to stop for the newborn's sake. It inched forward, and she finally caved. Striking a match, she lit it up and continued to walk. Holly turned her head as she heard a meow at her side.

"Oh," she whispered, cigarette still in her mouth. "Hey, kitty."

She had a soft spot for cats, especially unique ones. This cat, in particular, was quite different. Its dark fur was almost a navy blue and there seemed to be a crescent moon on its forehead. It meowed again and Holly smiled. Moving forward to see if it had a collar, she gently rubbed its neck. The cat started to purr. Holly felt a jingling around her neck and the cat bolted.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled angrily, realizing the cat had stolen her necklace. She ran after it, yelling other obscenities.

After three blocks, the cat took a sharp left and Holly followed suit. When she had turned, however, she tripped and fell. While she expected the ground to give a nice pounding to her face, she kept falling. Finally opening her clenched eyes, Holly gasped and found that she wasn't falling—she was floating. Her surroundings were dark and empty. An eerie silence covered the area and Holly felt like screaming.

"I would have never thought a girl like you would be the leader of the next generation of Sailor Soldiers," she heard someone say. Turning, she saw that it was the cat. "But considering the last one, you're more than a fair candidate."

"Holy shit," Holly bluntly said. "A cat is talking to me. Shit."

"No need for that kind of language, Holly," the cat said. "I am Luna, your guardian and advisor should you choose to pursue your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"As the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon, to seal away the Darkness before it activates the chaos in the hearts of all humans. I come from a time before, when the last generation of soldiers fought against it and lost. Sailor Moon sacrificed herself to rebirth the world until her successor comes of age and the Darkness is born again."

"Wha...?" Holly was stunned, understandably. "This can't be real…"

"It is and if you refuse to become Sailor Moon, you _will _know the reality of the Darkness. It will consume your friends, your family and everyone around you. This is our last chance to seal it forever before it forces Earth into Oblivion."

Scenes of another time flashed in Holly's vision. A girl with long, blonde pigtails and eight others, all dressed in some sort of sailor suits were all being killed. The blonde one's wings were torn and bleeding and she was the last one standing. The bodies of her friends were burning around her, their chests opened and seeping with a black mist. The girl knelt and cried, removing the broach from her chest. Luna was at her side, bruised and scraped, looking at the girl. Raising the broach in the air, she spoke in Japanese, but Holly understood it.

"_I will never give in!" _she screamed. The broach opened and the jewel inside glowed a warm, silver light. Bits of the ground around her fragmented and started to disappear.

"_Moon Eternal Power!"_

"Oh, God," Holly gasped. "Bullshit. You're lying, you're lying."

"No," Luna told her firmly. "The same will happen if you will not fight it."

"Why weren't those soldiers just reborn? Why couldn't Sailor Moon just handle it herself in this time?"

Luna's face was solemn. "The other soldiers' souls are in Oblivion, being tormented by the Darkness and they cannot rest until the Darkness is sealed. They cannot be reincarnated without Sailor Moon."

"Then where is _her _soul?"

"Gone," Luna whispered, as her eyes watered. "The power it took to rebirth this world had a price. As the world collapsed and fell into itself, her soul burned into nothingness. She was only able to send only me."

There was a silence as Holly watched the cat. It soon was broken. "What makes you think that I can defeat it if she couldn't? She died! Her friends died! What makes you think I'm capable of surviving!"

Tears were streaming down Holly's face too. She was clenching her long, brown hair and digging her fingernails into her cheeks. The moon on Luna's forehead flashed and her necklace appeared. It started to glow with a silver light and floated toward Holly. Reaching out her hands, she grabbed it and looked at it. The silver heart charm disappeared and in its place was a pendant. It was black with a silver trim and an ornate moon carved into the center.

"You're this world's last chance," Luna said, eyes lowered. "And I trust in Usagi's hope that this world can fight against the Darkness. When the light of the Silver Moon failed, we must fight the Darkness with just that—dark against the dark."

Another tear rolled off of Holly's cheek. The river of thoughts felt painful as she tried to process them all, but every argument against saying no still led to one choice. She didn't want to make that choice, but she knew she had to. For years, it was Holly's philosophy to never deny where your fate takes you to. She just wished it didn't take her to a place where she had to save the world—literally save it. The young girl just wished that saving the world involved ending literacy and hunger rather than defeating a major evil. Beggars can't be choosers.

"I won't be alone, will I?" she asked coldly, realizing that others' lives could be tied with hers.

Luna nodded. "The other soldiers will make themselves known and help you fight this battle."

"How can I become her?"

"The words will come."

Hands firm around the pendant, Holly nodded. The blackness around her melted and the silence was soon overcome with sounds of traffic and general life. Her feet were steady on concrete. Luna was perched in front of her, eyes bright and teary. With a heavy heart, Holly turned and started walking, not saying another word to the cat. A piercing screech resonated from the park nearby.

* * *

"Holly!" Luna yelled as the girl finally reached the park. "The Darkness has possessed a human…" 

"Why?" she asked back, trying to breath. Holly stared at the sight in front of her. A young woman was covered in a dark mist, making her convulse. Eyes glowing red, the woman hissed and screamed in pain.

"It's the fastest way to spread Chaos—one person opens the door to Chaos in another's heart," Luna tells her. "That's how it began in the Tokyo that was. Now transform!"

Holly nodded and framed her hands around the Black Heart pendant around her neck. The words had come out of her mouth as if she were waiting to say them all her life.

"_Shining Moon Power, Make-Up!"_

The broach opened up to reveal a purple crystal in the center that began to flash and cover her in a spotlight. Lifted in the air, Holly's body is covered with red ribbons. The ribbons dissipate and reveal a white corset with sleek, black trimming on it. Thrusting her hand outwards, the ribbon covers them, then reveals a black shrug and gloves. Bringing her hands inward, she spins, and her layered red skirt and black boots form. A black crescent moon appears on her forehead and a barrette appears in her chestnut brown hair, elegantly put up. She stops and poses, her fingers forming a casual peace sign over her head and her other hand on her hip.

"Wow," Holly said with amazement as she looked at herself. "This is probably not a dream."

The woman finally got up and began to laugh. It sounded as if there was another person speaking with her.

"So, you have appeared," the possessed woman said. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

"And it seems that I've been waiting for yours, as well," Holly replied sharply. She pointed at the woman. "How dare you try and take this world. I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will destroy you!"

"Heh," the woman chuckled while black energy gathered in her fist. "I'd like to see you try."

Raising her hand in the air, an orange energy gathered at her two fingers. She flung it forward in a straight line.

"_Crescent Beam!"_

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and rolled to the side. Recovering as quick as she could, she held her hand in the air and concentrated. A sword began to form from the light she gathered at her palm. She knew its name. The Crystal Blade.

"She's using a Sailor Soldier attack!" Luna screamed in horror. The cat was in shock.

The woman threw another beam, but Holly blocked it with her blade. She rushed forward and swung her sword at her. Remarkably, the woman dodged every attempt. Angry, Holly flipped backward and struck her blade in the ground. Light erupted from the ground toward the possessed woman and it hit. She screamed in pain as she was disabled for a moment.

"Purify her!" Luna yelled.

Holly's pendent opens and the Heaven Gem flashes. A smoky, black energy is drawn to it coming from her target. As the mist swirls around her body and her eyes open.

_  
"Shadow Moon Curse!"_

The mist rushes toward the down woman and wraps around her. Struggling and fighting against it, the fragment of the Darkness within her leaves her body and floats up in the air. Holly raises the Crystal Blade and points it toward the cloud of black smoke. Holly is traced with a shining, silver light and a howl is let out. A giant, ghosted wolf head appears behind her body as she is encircled in a circle of white light.

_  
"Unholy Lunar Beast!"_

The beast heads toward the cloud and it disperses into nothingness. Before the woman started regaining consciousness, Holly heard the bells from the elementary school next to the park. The woman would be fine, Holly assumed as she ran out of there, reverting back to her civilian form. As she headed back toward Hawthorne Academy (fifth period was just about starting, she could have made it if she ran), she popped another cigarette in her mouth.

"Luna," she said to the cat. "Just to warn you, I'm probably going to start smoking more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Soldiers: Sailor Moon Chaos**

Notes: Thank you Hitsuji Kinno and hopesflame for your reviews and input. I rarely write fanfiction, but I shall keep everything you've informed me of in mind when writing.

_Episode 2: Flowers and the Scorching Earth _

The Janx house wasn't the most grand in the Torrey Pines community. It was your basic one story, aluminum sided house complete with picket fence and a tree with a tire swing attached to the lowest branch. Inside, it spoke of the neat freak idiosyncrasies of Mimi Janx with picture frames perfectly straightened and Roger Janx's love for the old west. Holly's room was the antithesis of the rest of the house. The walls were painted a satin red and covered with vintage film posters and famous Asian art. It smelt of an unsettling mix of vanilla incense and nicotine while it was illuminated by candles and numerous soft-lighted lamps rather than a central lighting system. One might as well have stepped into another house.

"It has begun," Luna told Holly, who was sitting at the foot of her bed. "And you fought valiantly for your first fight."

"Hell, yeah, I did," she replied, holding her pendant.

"This is how it began on Earth that was. The Darkness first began infecting the citizens of Tokyo and then spread its influence globally as more and more possessed began infected others. Once they have infected another and activated the Chaos in their hearts, the possessed stopped."

"Stopped…what?"

"Being. They didn't move…they didn't eat…they didn't speak until they were gone. The Sailor Soldiers resisted against the Darkness, but they saw everyone fall around them."

"You said something else in the park…the woman. She used the power of a Sailor Soldier," Holly said, lighting another stick of incense.

"I had no expectation of it," Luna told her, face set in stone. She tried to process any explanation until one stuck into her head. "It's tapping the power of their souls in Oblivion…"

"Christ," Holly said. "That's gotta make things harder."

"We must find the other Sailor Soldiers as soon as possible."

The muffled sound of garage door opening hit her ears. The young girl glared her big green eyes. "Oh, god, Luna get under the bed or something! I can't have any animals in the house, they'll kill me."

Holly grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck and started to run around the room. Finally, she opened the door of her mirrored closet and threw her in there.

"_At the very least, Usagi's parents didn't mind a cat…"_

_

* * *

_  
Just about four big bags of groceries in his arms, Mr. Janx made his way toward the small kitchen of his modest home. Mrs. Janx followed, holding toddler Allison in her arm and a diaper bag in the other. Both were tossing banter back and forth as they tried to put away the haul of the day. They had come home early, to Holly's surprise.

"Hey, little lady," Roger said in his heavy southern accent, spotting his daughter sitting on one of the chairs. Holly looked nothing like Roger, who was the classic cowboy type of man. Tall, stocky build and a head of hay colored hair, he definitely looked like he belonged in times of the old Pony Express. It certainly didn't help his case that he was always clad in a classic pair of Levis and a wrangler work shirt. "How 'bout a kiss for your daddy?"

Rolling her eyes, she got up and smiled. After she kissed the grainy cheek of her father, she went to her mother and took Allison from her. Both she and Allison were the spitting image of their mother. Beautiful brown hair, cupid lips and doe eyes, it was no mistake that they were Mimi's daughters. As the child giggled in Holly's arms, Mimi began to make a bottle.

"Did you remember that your brother's coming home for the weekend, right, Holly?" Mrs. Janx asked as she took back the baby from her other daughter's arms.

"Yeah," Holly said, grabbing a Heineken from one of the grocery bags. "What does that have anything to do with me?"

"Now, I'm pretty sure you remember," she said, laughing and grabbing the green bottle from Holly. "You agreed to go help Peter bring some of his stuff home."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "I remember you asking, but I did not agree to getting his laundry and shit."

Roger put the car keys in his daughter's hands and nodded. "Now get a wiggle on and gitty-up."

"What does that even mean!"

Mimi shot her a look and said, "Get a move on it, Holly."

Truman University was the definitive college. Everything about it was perfect. The gray stone building was crafted beautifully without an ounce of graffiti on in. The trees were always an everlasting green and the grass seemed to have been kept at a flawless inch. Young men were tossing a football in the courtyard and study groups were scattered about the campus. Cobb House, Peter Janx's dormitory, was right next to the gated garden that had been donated to the school by one of the very rich alumni.

With Luna trailing her, Holly walked towards one of Peter's friends who seemed to be coming from one of his classes. Despite the glasses, and the stack of books, Cade Spader was not a geek—he was far from it. He was one of those college boys who have scored with every other girl in the school. Cade just happened to be book smart (she assumed that he used it as an angle to get into the pants of unsuspecting undergrads). While Holly didn't like him much, she knew he had a thing for her. Cade definitely wasn't going to be getting any from her.

"Spader," she called out. "Where's Pete?"

"In Rufus Gardens," Cade told her, putting his books on the ground. Despite being a quite the lecher, Cade wasn't a bad looking fellow. His eyes were a hypnotic hazel which was brought out by the jet-black of his messy hair. He nodded and looked over Holly's thin body with a wolf's eye. "You're looking pretty hot today, Holly."

"You seem especially sleezy," Holly said angrily as she turned around. Luna meowed and rubbed her body against Cade's legs. "Well, I'm _so-o-o _sorry I have to cut this short, but I gotta fly."

"It seems your cat likes me," Cade said, rubbing Luna's ears. "Maybe you can come over and I can play with your pussy for a while."

The 21-year-old student fell to his knees in pain after Holly kneed him in his crotch.

* * *

The rusting gate squeaked as Holly slowly opened it. The smell of all the flowers was overwhelming. Both Holly and Luna were hit with the sweet mixture of vanilla and honey, coming from rows of boronia, narcissus and abelia. The trees shook with the wind and the coldness made Holly take in a sharp breath. 

"Pete! Let's get a move on!" she yelled as she tried to look into distance. "I don't have all day!"

From the small hedge maze in the end of the massive garden, Peter appeared. He waved to her and ran up to Holly, sprinting the ten yards rather quickly. His clothes were covered in dirt and his hands looked raw. There was his normal, goofy smile on his face as he shoved his gloves into his pocket. It was remarkable to Holly how her brother looked so much like their father (though Peter did inherit the light brown eyes of his mother). They even dressed the same.

"And you were in a hedgemaze, why?" she asked as Luna walked around the two siblings.

Dusting off the dust from his shirt, Peter coughed. "I was planting some nandina for the winter at the end of the maze. Sort of like a prize for whoever makes it through that maze."

"Dork. A blind retard can make his way through it."

To that, Peter just chuckled and put on his red baseball cap that hung from one of his belt loops. The gate squeaked once again as he saw Cade coming through.

"I gotta agree with your sister," Cade laughed. The 17-year-old girl moved away from him, telling him she doesn't trust him standing behind her. "You are a dork."

Holly looked at Luna who was sitting next to a batch of honeysuckle. The cat nodded and started to walk over, but she stopped as if her paw was stuck in something. The area started to darken and the wind picked up. The rustling leaves created an unsettling rattle while Holly felt a familiar shiver up her spine. She looked at the gate behind Cade and gasped as vines started to cover it, growing rapidly.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, marveling at the accelerated growth of the plants around him. "The plants…"

Luna yowled as the honeysuckle covered her. Holly spotted a wisp of black smoke seeping from the ground and recognized it for what it was—the Darkness.

"Luna!" Holly yelled as she dove to the cat. She started to rip apart the honeysuckle in vain. Every time she tore it, it just grew faster and faster.

"Holly, watch out!" Peter screamed. The honeysuckle was starting to grow on her as well. The ground began to shake as he tried to run to his sister, avoiding the pulsating stems around him.

The oak tree in the center of the garden was covered in a dark energy. Its red and golden leaves began to wither and crumble. The perfectly cut grass surrounding it started to die. Holly squirmed in the vines as she tried to yell out her transformation phrase. Her mouth was soon bound and gagged. Luckily for Luna, the grip on her was loosened and she managed to escape. Her red eyes showed her fear and worry for Holly. A bodiless voice rang from the giant tree.

_It just seems too easy, Sailor Moon. Once again, I can destroy you_

The tree's roots tore from the ground and wriggled in the air. Another geyser of black smoke popped up from the ground behind Cade and started to slither its way towards him. The set of roots started to rush towards the bound Holly. Peter jumped toward her. The mist started to wrap around the young man.

Luna's eyes widened.

* * *

A pleasant warmth surrounded both of their forefingers as they stood in midair. Cade was covered in a red aura, while Peter's was gold. The fast approaching root was deflected back into the ground while the mist retreated back into the ground. Rings formed around the boys' fingers—silver bands with symbols etched into them. One Peter's, a circle divided with a cross. On Cade's, a circle with an arrow pointing outward. Their eyes snapped open and they fell gently to the ground, their auras still burning brightly. Exchanging nods, the two looked at each other and smiled. Raising their clenched fists in the air, they felt the words come to them. 

"_Shining Earth Power, Transform!"_

Peter's ring flashed a golden light and the ground beneath him crumbled. Pieces of earth flew upward rapidly and the golden light covered him completely. The light broke, leaving Peter completely uniformed. His muscled torso was covered with a form-fitting white jacket with gold trim. A black sailor collar was tied together with a clasp that had the symbol of earth on it. Peter also had long, black gloves as well as black pants and white chaps. With the Breaker Axe forming in his hands, Peter kneeled.

"_Mars Prism Power, Transform!"_

Flashing a red light, Cade was trapped in a blazing wall of fire. Walking through, his civilian clothes burned into his uniform. It was much like Peter's, except trimmed with red and it was sleeveless. Fingerless gloves formed on his fingers and his pants had a flame design stitched into it. The fire turned his glasses into shades and colored parts of his hair a deep red. A long bow materialized in his hands as he held it on his shoulder.

"The Darkness…" Peter said, looking at his clothes, feeling knowledge rush into his mind. They both understood and knew who they were.

"We are to fight it."

"With Sailor Moon," Cade added, looking at Holly who had stopped struggling. Drawing his bow, he pulled back the string, an arrow of fire coming forth his fingers. After he let the arrow fly, he snapped his fingers, making it burst into little flames that targeted the honeysuckle which let the girl go.

"About God damn time." Shaking off the burnt stems on her body, Holly eyed her brother and his friend, not even realizing who they had become. Then it hit her. "Wow."

"There's no time to waste, Holly! Transform!" Luna ordered.

"_Shining Moon Power, Make-Up!"_

The oak tree shook and it split open, blood somehow spilling from it. A hissing sound emanated from the bleeding hole in the tree. The three saw a figure crawl from the inside and plop onto the dirt ground. The creature stood up, towering over everything. With the lower body of a snake and the torso of the man, it let out a loud screech. The red of its eye stared straight at Sailor Moon. Without a second to lose, the monster charged straight at her

"_Earthen Barrier!"_

Brining his hand upward, Peter raised the ground to create a shield around Holly and him. The snake-man crashed into it and the three soldiers jumped back.

"Protector of the living planet under the heavens, I am Soldier Earth," Peter said, gathering energy in his fist.

Fire swirled around Cade's hand. "Guardian of the red planet of war, I am Soldier Mars."

"And agent of love and justice," Holly began, calling the Crystal Blade to her hand. "I am Sailor Moon and we will punish you."

Soldier Earth threw his fist to the ground, pounding it with a great force.

"_Charging Quake!"_

Soldier Mars flung his arm forward.

"_Serpent Inferno!"_

The ground beneath the creature spiked upward in a large spire as the flaming snake head surrounded him and burned. Sailor Moon took the opportunity to jump upward, sword ready in hand. There was no need for purification--only a swift death for the demon born within the tree, birthed by the Darkness. Thrusting the sword into its belly, Holly used all her strength to flip it over her and crash to the ground with it. Black blood gushed from the wound and splattered everywhere. The creature let out a scream of agony, cut short by her beheading it. She stepped back, covered in its fluids, and watch the body of the creature turn into dust.

* * *

Before the three sailor soldiers, lay a dead garden and a bleeding tree. Peter's eyes watered. Holding the part of his chest, where his heart is, he fell to the ground and felt nothing. There was no life and the sweetness of the flowers was gone. All his work, gone. There was just ash, smoke and blood. Holly went to his side while Cade placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm alright, you guys," Peter told the two. "Just overwhelmed."

"Ditto," Cade said. His hand wandered over to the Holly's backside.

"Let's go home," she told Peter with a tinge of annoyance, lifting her brother up.

"What about--?" he began to ask.

She nodded and smiled. "He'll be fine."

The two made their way to the gate as Luna followed. The cat looked behind her and felt a bit of sympathy for the boy who was rolling on the ground, holding his crotch in pain.


End file.
